NANI!
by Mystik-Moon
Summary: "Oh that? Simple! She was on her period!" "NANI?"
1. You Again uggh

Hey Guys! This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so I hope you all review! Hope you like! and by the way **I. OWN. NOTHING!**

* * *

_***Sakuno's POV***_

"ARE YOU FREAKIN TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"Do you really want me to answer that, Kenichi?" I asked, trying my best to not sound annoyed. Who am I kidding? I'm about ready to gouge this kid's eyes out.

"Besides, Apachai already do th-" I cut Apachai off with a drop kick to his head. "Sakunoo~ you hurt Apachai! Apachai sad now!" I just rolled my eyes. He was fine. I think.

'To think he's a grown man in his late twenties…..*sigh*' I thought while sweat dropping at the sight of Apachai running out of the room crying.

"Sakuno," a male voice called from the next room over.

"Hai Fūrinji-sensei?" I asked, happy for the distraction.

"For the last time, call me Hayato-sensei. Also, your grandmother is bringing some of her friends to stay up here for the next 2 weeks. She'll be here in about 45 minutes. Just wanted to alert you."

"Arigato F…Hayato- sensei. Anyways, we're all going to the beach for the rest of the day so tell oba- chan to meet us there. Thanks!"

_***In the car***_

"BAKA MAMUSHI!"

"SHUT UP PORCUPINE!"

"BURNING!"

"Could you all please calm down? It isn't safe….."

"OCHIBI!"

"Get off of me Eiji."

"Ii data…."

"100 laps and 4 cups of Inui's concoctions for you all if you don't stop. Now."

~Silence~

"That sounds nice…."

"SHUT UP FUJI!"

"Are we there yet~?"

"I'm too old for this. Dear kami- sama help me….."

"WE'RE HERE! NYA!" _*glomps Tezuka*_

"Eiji….."

*Gulp*

_***Back at Ryozanpaku (thank god…)***_

"Oh, Miu, it seems that Sumire and her…. guests…. have reached. Please go open the gates for them."

"Sure thing Grandpa!"

_***Ryoma's POV***_

'Finally…. That goddamn bus trip is over.' I was more than relived to be away from the forever glomping Eiji.

"Ah! Brat!" Oh _**hell**_ no. This could** NOT** be happening.

"Why are you here old man?"

"The old hag asked me to come along. God. Be a little bit more grateful, you worthless brat!"

"Why should I, when I don't want you here, old man?" I countered.

"Because you are my son and you would be lost without me!" he yelled, obviously annoyed.

"Mada mada dane"

"Excuse me, are you with Ryuzaki- san?" a girl with long blonde hair and glasses asked me. I nodded to me and the rest of the regulars plus, who were just now stumbling out of the small bus. "Ok then, please follow me," she said, "And I'm sorry for any….. weird…. Things that might happen. My name's Miu, by the way." She then walked off.

….

"This is a DOJO! NYA!" Eiji shouted when we walked on.

"Oh, are you the people Sensei was talking about?" a girl with short black hair asked to no one in particular. She was wearing a…. bathing suit? I decided to take a look at how my father was doing. As expected, he is rapidly losing blood. "Oh, how rude of me! My name is Renka Ma, but you can just call me Renka."

"Well Renka- chan," Ryuzaki- san started, "Do you know where Sakuno is?"

"Yeah, actually I do. Me, Tomo- chan, An- chan, Nanako- chan , Miu, and Sakuno were all about to go to the beach. I'll call her if you want." Ryuzaki nodded. "Apacahi, could you bring Sakuno?"

"NO! Sakuno hurt Apachai! Sakuno mean!" The muscle man, who was, apparently, Apacahi started crying. _What the hell did I get myself into?_

That's when Eiji decided to whip out his energy at this moment. "Sakuno- chan isn't mean! She's really nice! Nya!"

"Who the hell are you?" A girl with black hair and blue highlights asked. She was wearing a pair of shorts, a white tee and was carrying a woven bag. She sounded very pissed. "And, why the hell are you talking about me? You have absolutely. No. Right. To. Be. Talking. About. Me. Especially when I don't know you!"

"S- Sakuno R-Ryuzaki?" Eiji asked, scared out of his wits.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." She said, obviously annoyed. "How do you even know me? I've never met you in my life." The girl- I mean _Sakuno_ said.

"See! I told you Sakuno was mean!" that Ap- whatever guy said.

"This is unexpected. It makes great data…" I heard Inui mumble.

Could this day get any _better_?

_***Sakuno's POV***_

I am officially pissed. What right does this dude have to be talking about me, when I don't even know him!

"This is unexpected. It makes great data….." some creepy guy with glasses mumbled. He was scribbling in some little notebook. Strange as it was, if felt….. familiar, in an eerie way. Like coming home. _WTF! No __**WAY**__ did I just call that creep familiar. I must have inhaled too much…. Umm….. smoke! Yeah, smoke! _But you don't smoke baka._ This is so…. ANNOYING!_

"Sakuno- chan," the creepy glasses guy called.

"What!" I snapped. "And who gave you permission to call me 'Sakuno'?"

"Do you remember us?" glasses asked.

"What's there to remember when we've never even met?" I countered.

"We have met."

"No we haven't."

"Yes we have."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Would you like a drink?" The regulars froze (except for Fuji, who was grinning evilly).

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DO- what?"

"A drink. I made it myself."

"HELL NO!"

"Why not, Sakuno- chan?"

"Well I really don't know, but it seems like a really bad idea… besides, I LIKE MY LIFE! AND MY TASTE BUDS!"

"Actually, I think that the juice that he makes is absolutely delicious," Fuji said, deciding to step in.

"WELL THAT'S BECAUSE YOU JUST A FREAK FUJI- SEMPAI!" I snapped. There was only so much a girl could take before she goes off the deep end. I had reached that point. "Now, Inui- sempai, I would appreciate it very much if I could leave before I end up killing Kenichi." (Kenichi, although he was already at the beach, felt a cold chill) I was just about to walk out of the room when the creep with his eyes closed stopped me.

"How do you know my name if we've never met?"

_Deep breaths Sakuno. Count to ten. Do __**NOT**__ revert back to violence… no matter how much you wanna hear his spine shatter under your grip….._ I was about to tell him off when I noticed his eyes were _**open**_. I wonder, how the hell is he able to see if his eyes are almost always closed…. You know what; some questions are best left unanswered. "I don't know you- Fuji- sempai?" he nodded. "In fact you all seem familiar…. Now I remember! Fuji- sempai, Inui- sempai, Tezuka- sempai, Oishi- sempai, Takashi- sempai, Eiji- sempai, Momo- sempai, Kaidoh- sempai, and….. umm….. cat- eyed guy!" For the life of me, I couldn't remember his name.

"Hahaha Sakuno doesn't remember you ochibi! Nya!" Eiji laughed. Ryoma was slightly annoyed at Eiji's loud voice.

"Well, since I can't remember your name, I'll call you bastard. That's what I thought when I first saw you, so now you're stuck with it whether you like it or not. Well, oba- chan, we're going to the beach. Feel free to join us! Bye!" I said while walking off with the girls.

_***Dinner- Ryoma's POV***_

We followed a normal enough guy (if you took out the fact that you couldn't tell if he was blind or not) to the room we would eat in. There was a long, low table that had cushions that we sat down and waited on. One by one, everyone started coming in, the last being some guy about our age. He seemed about ready to die right there on the spot, though I don't know why. After the introductions, we all ate dinner, which was filled with the plans for us.

"Will I still be training?" The guy, I think his name was Kenichi, asked.

"Yes. Your training will continue the same way it always has," Aki- something said. Kenichi shuddered.

That got me pissed. He thought he had it bad? I have to deal with an overly- energetic nuisance, a mad scientist who repeatedly tries to kill us, an evil mastermind, two bickering idiots, a captain who tries to kill us with laps, an overly concerned 'mother', and a dude who goes insane every time you give him a tennis racquet. Where does that leave me? Well, it's a wonder how I haven't already murdered these guys in their sleep. Whatever, I didn't need to worry about what his problems were.

"Sumire," The old blonde guy started, "What do you think about us giving your regulars a little lesson on how to fight?" The girls, plus Kenichi, almost spit out their drinks, they were laughing so hard.

"I think that's a great idea" Ryuzaki- san said. "Sakuno," She then called.

"Hm?" was her reply. She wasn't really paying attention, she was too busy playing with her food.

"You will be practicing tennis with us every day of the stay for 1 hour," the older Ryuuzaki stated.

"WHAT? WHY?" she looked up from her food abruptly, a look of murder in her eyes.

"You need to brush up on your tennis."

"But…." She started hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"Oba- chan, I play soccer."

"Oh…. Well, I still want you to play tennis, but I guess I can shorten it to 5 days."

"Thanks oba- chan! I love you!" She got up with her plate, hugged her grandmother, put her plate in the sink, and ran off to what was probably her room.

_***The next day- Sakuno's POV***_

I was dreaming that I was running away from dust bunnies that ripped your head off. I don't know how I knew they would, but they would.

_Plop._

Hm. It must have been raining. But how? I'm in the middle of the desert.

_Plop._

This is strange.

_Splash._

I was wet. And cold. My eyes shot open just in time to see Kenichi's head running out of my room. "KENICHI! I WILL KILL YOU!"

_***Ryoma's POV***_

"KENICHI! I WILL KILL YOU!"

I heard feet pounding their way to the room. Sakuno stormed in wearing a tank top and a pair of short shorts. She was….. soaking wet. I couldn't help myself, I started cracking up.

"WHAT THE HEL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT? YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY, BASTARD?" I just continued to laugh. "I want to beat you up so badly right now." She said in a dangerously low, but calm, tone.

_***Kenichi's POV***_

The rest of the guys with that kid who was pissing off Sakuno came in. "They're about to get into a fight," I explained.

"I want to beat you up so badly right now," Sakuno said quietly. Oh crap, he was in for it now. She's in 'scary calm' mode.

"Beat me up? I'd like to see you try." The girls came in at that moment, and instantly figured out what happened. Renka, Tomoka, Nanako, and An all went over to calm Sakuno down while Miu walked over to Ryoma.

"Ryoma- kun," she said nicely, "It would be best if you didn't anger Sakuno. I have seen what she was like before she came here and how she is now. You'd be best off taking my advice to heart." She then walked off the where Sakuno was standing to help calm her down.

"Che. Girls. What's with them? They're so strange," I heard him mumble. God, this wouldn't turn out well, because Sakuno heard him. I saw her shoot a death glare at Ryoma. He only flinched slightly, then decided to return the glare. This guy had guts. She huffed, mumbled "bastard," then stalked out of the room. Seconds later, there were loud POWs coming from what could only be Sakuno's poor, poor punching bags.

_***Sakuno's POV***_

I grabbed my iPod, put on my headphones, and turned the volume up all the way. The song, which was Unbreakable (by Fireflight), got anger coursing through my veins. I walked over to my lead-filled punching bag. You can guess what happened. I gave it all I had, all while pretending I was smashing that bastard's face in. God I'm pissed! What right does he have talking to me like that? And what's this feeling I get whenever I'm around him? Is it…. Sadness? Longing? My punches faltered. Did I miss him? How? (**a/n**: I'm listening to Adele's Set Fire to the Rain and other sad songs at the moment…. Yeah, the music affects my writing). A tear slipped down my cheek. Why, why, why did he have to make me feel this way? "Ryoma- kun," I whispered softly. Something about that that name- no _his _name- passing my lips made something inside me snap. My knees gave out and I sank to the floor, tears pouring freely down my face. My chest hurt so badly. I just wanted to scream out at the world and destroy everything. I just sat like that for a minute, doing nothing. My music, which was currently at Set Fire to the Rain, didn't help. I just sat there, for god knows how long, with that song on repeat, and just cried.

* * *

Well, That's it for chapter 1! Review and tell me how you like it! I am willing to listen!


	2. I'm on my WHAT?

_***Sakuno's POV***_

I don't know how long I sat there feeling sorry for myself, but it had to stop. Now. Somehow, my iPod came off of the Adele overload and started playing Balls So Hard (I'm not going to use the real title of this song). I absolutely love the beat of that song, so, naturally, I was back up and punching before you could say 'back up and punching'. I'm definitely in my zone (tehe). The punches I threw had unbelievable force. I had great satisfaction imagining that I was actually punching his face, not the bag. Once I was through, I plopped down and slept for the rest of the day.

I heard banging. Loud, painful, nonstop banging. _Do I have I hangover?_ I asked myself. No. I don't drink. "SAKUNO!" shrill screech came from outside my door. Yep, definitely not a hangover. Just a bad case of the Tomoka-Has-To-Wake-You-Up syndrome.

"What?" I called. Mind you, I'm still not up.

"Oba- chan said to wake you up. You have tennis!"

"What time is it?"

"Umm….. well, you see, about that…"

"Just tell me the damn time!"

"7:30."

"What. The. HELL!" I heard my door open.

"SAKUNOOO~!" Oh. My. God. Please, lord, stop the pain. I can't take Tomoka, Apachai, AND Eiji-sempai. It's just too much for one human. That's when the covers left and I felt myself being hoisted up. Oh god- STOP THE PAIN!

I'm on my face. In a pillow. It smells like my scent, so I'm in my room. Thank god, it was just a dream. I looked up, but all the lights were off. I sat up. Something was wrong. I sensed a disturbance in the force. Suddenly, a bunch of flashlights were shining in my face. Then the lights were shone in the holders' faces. Everyone who was staying in Ryozanpaku was there, sitting in my room like creepy stalkers, saying "Sakunoo~ Tennis~ Come and join us…" I shut my eyes, and the dream was over- again? Now I'm confused.

I woke up in my own room, and the last dream was over. Though I was awake, I didn't open my eyes. I was too afraid of what I would find. After feeling hot air steadily being blown against my face, I finally decided to open them. I felt my face heat up when I saw amber cat eyes staring back at mine, only about an inch away. I immediately shut my eyes and turned over so that he couldn't see my face, which was the color of a tomato by now.

"Oi, sleeping beauty, get up," Ryoma- kun said. What did he just call me? My face got even redder, if that was even possible.

"No," I mumbled into my pillow. I needed to wait for my face to cool off before he saw me. Thank the heavens, my blush was going away.

"But you have tennis practice."

"I don't care. No."

"Fine. I'll just carry you downstairs."

"Fine by m- wait what? I don- KYA!" I was cut off when I felt the covers being dragged away and my body leaving my bed. He actually was carrying me downstairs. I was about to faint- from what, it beats me. My mind became so hazy that all I could do was sit there and blush.

"You're actually very light," he commented. "I could get used to carrying you like this." That sent my brain on a vacation. All the lights went out. Yup- I, Sakuno Ryuzaki, fainted in the arms of Ryoma Echizen. All because of 2 harmless sentences. I need to get a grip.

_***Ryoma's POV***_

I woke up in room of blue. Why? Simple. They didn't have enough room in the guest bedrooms, so I have to room with one of the people who already live here. I remember coming right in and falling asleep on the couch right away. So now the real question is: whose room is this?

"No~ I don't wanna wake up….." I heard. Someone was murmuring in the next room over. When I went over to check it out, I found that whoever I ended up rooming with was a girl. I peered over her covers to get a good look at her. It was Sakuno. Prefect. She then decided that wanted to wake up. For some reason, her face got so unbelievably red all of a sudden. From what, who knows? She turned over an pretended to go back to sleep.

"Oi, sleeping beauty, get up," I said.

"No," she mumbled into her pillow.

"But you have tennis practice."

"I don't care. No."

"Fine. I'll just carry you downstairs."

"Fine by m- wait what? I don- KYA!" I picked her up. She was surprisingly light, and I told her just that. "You're actually very light. I could get used to carrying you like this." Just then I felt her body go limp in my arms. She fainted. I think. Whatever. I carried her back upstairs and laid her on her bed. "Che. Girls. They're so strange."

_***Sakuno's POV***_

I woke up in my own bed. _Good_, I thought. I got out of bed and changed my clothes. When I walked out, I saw a head on my couch. A head with hair. Green hair. _Oh god no_.

"Looks like sleeping beauty decided to wake up. Took you long enough."

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Ryuzaki- san told me to wake you up. You have tennis. I'm gonna coach you."

"That doesn't give you permission to be in _my room_."

"You're right. It doesn't. I have an explanation for that."

"What is it?"

"You're not gonna like it."

"What is _it_?"

"Are you sure? Cause-"

"JUST TELL ME THE DAMN REASON WHY YOU'RE IN _MY FREAKING ROOM!_"

"Fine. No need to shout. They didn't have enough guest rooms, so for the rest of my stay, we'll be roommates."

"….."

"Now, you have to get ready for tennis. As your coach, I expect you to be downstairs in 10 minutes."

I, still being in shock from the news, mumbled the only thing that came to mind. "10 minutes my ass…" Then, shocking myself, I actually got ready.

When I went downstairs, I immediately scanned the room for ba- I mean Ryoma- kun. Seeing that he wasn't there, I then rounded up the girls- plus Kenichi.

"Listen, I don't want them to think that I'm some bitchy freak with anger management problems. So you have to help me!" I wailed.

"Well, isn't that the exact thing that you are?" Kenichi asked.

"Do you want me to kill you?" I asked him, sending him a death glare. He shook his head and shut up.

"Oh, I have the perfect plan! Listen up,-" Tomoka started. Sadly, we didn't get to know her genius plan, because our "guests" decided to waltz in just at that moment. My friends- even Kenichi- boxed me off from their view. God bless them. "Just follow my lead" Tomo- chan mumbled under her breath. "Hello, everyone, I'd like to make an announcement. As you may have noticed, our dead friend Sakuno seemed off yesterday, no?" I quickly put on my sweet, innocent girl front and started blushing. "Well, the reason for her behavior is simple. She was having some mood swings. This is common. Don't pay any mind to them. She's still the sweet Sakuno we know and love."

"And may I ask why she is having mood swings?" Ryoma decided to ask. I just hoped and prayed that Tomoka didn't say something retarded.

"Oh, that? Simple! She was on her period!"

On second thought, I want the retarded thought back.


End file.
